School Holidays
by inequality
Summary: It's the school holidays and Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason are going to Paris for a month. Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story and I think I'll actually try to keep this one going. Hope you like the first chapter! Please read and review!

Summary: It's in the school holidays and the gang are going to Paris for a month. (I know, a long time) Will any new relationships blossom? I dunno if this is any good.

Chapter One

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed.

They had arrived at the hotel they were supposedly staying at for their holiday in Paris.

"Is this really it?" Gabriella asked, obviously not believing it was so.

"Um, no," Troy responded. "This is it,"

He pointed to the slightly shabbier looking hotel right next to it.

"Oh," Sharpay said, looking crestfallen.

"It's okay," Zeke assured her. "At least we aren't staying there,"

Zeke pointed to a hotel across the street. Its sign was falling off and the painting on its walls was peeling. They even saw a rat crawling around the entrance. (Yes, that's right. Sharpay has somehow befriended the great master of baking, Zeke Baylor) Taylor nodded.

"Let's go in," Kelsi said.

The gang (Which includes Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor and Ryan) walked into the hotel and waited at the front desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" A lady at the desk asked.

"Uhh, yeah," Troy said. "We made a reservation for 2 rooms,"

"Ahh, yes." She said, checking her computer. "Bolton, Montez, Evans, Evans, Baylor, Nielson, Cross, Danforth and McKessie?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right this way, umm, people," she said, stepping out from behind the desk.

The lady led them through a lot of hallways and finally to their rooms. The girls had a separate room to the boys. Gabriella unlocked the key to the girls' room.

"Wow," Taylor said.

"It's so… beautiful," Gabriella said.

The room was huge. The ceiling was very high and the walls were… pink.

"The walls are pink!" Sharpay screamed.

"Yes, Sharpay, the walls are pink," Ryan said, casually sliding into the room.

Ryan sat on one of the four beds.

"How come your beds are more comfy?" he whined.

"They're more comfy than yours?" Kelsi and Taylor asked.

Ryan nodded. The two ran out of the room and were back in a matter of time.

"They are," Kelsi said.

"Okay, instead of discussing how comfy the beds are, we should start unpacking and stuff," Gabriella said. "I call dibs on this bed!"

She dumped both of her bags onto the bed furthest from the door and unzipped them.

"Jeez, Gabs," Troy said, walking to her. "How many bags did you have to bring?"

"Well, that's nothing compared to Sharpay's," Ryan called from the bed he was sitting on.

On Sharpay's bed there were four bags, and all the seams looked as if they were going to burst.

Sharpay huffed.

"I need all of this stuff," she said. "I can't leave home without any of this stuff,"

"You walk around with four suitcases?" Troy asked.

"No," Sharpay said.

"Oh," Troy said.

After about half an hour, everyone had unpacked all their stuff.

"Let's go to the mall!" Gabriella suggested.

The boys groaned.

"Do we have to go to the mall?" Jason asked.

"We went to the mall with you guys last week!" Chad exclaimed.

"But that was last week," Taylor replied.

"I hate you," Chad murmured, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry," Taylor said, walking down the hall. "I hate you too!"

Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi followed her, all three of them smirking. Ryan shuddered.

"They're scary," he said.

"I agree," Zeke said, patting his shoulder.

The guys quickly ran after the girls, but couldn't find them.

"Do you think it's safe now?" Kelsi asked, peeping out of the door.

They were hiding in the janitors' closet.

"Maybe," Sharpay said.

Kelsi opened the door fully and screamed.

"What? What is it?" Taylor asked, stepping out of the closet armed with a mop.

"Nothing," Kelsi said, shaking her head.

"Then why did you scream?" Gabriella asked, walking out of the closet.

"Because I saw a spider," Kelsi muttered, looking at the ground.

"You're scared of spiders?" Sharpay asked.

Kelsi nodded timidly.

"Ryan's afraid of spiders too," Sharpay said.

"Hey!" Ryan yelled from the other side of the hall. " I heard that!"

"No you didn't!" Sharpay yelled.

The girls ran down the hallway and out of the hotel, into the street. The boys eventually caught up to them.

"Jesus Christ!" Troy exclaimed. "I didn't know they could run that fast!"

"They should all try out for track!" Zeke, said, wiping off his forehead.

They all walked together into the mall.

(Okay, I hope you know what happens when these people go shopping. Ooh look! There's a nice dress! Lookie here! This'll go well with my shoes! Yeah, something like that. So, if you don't mind, I'm skipping the shopping part and going to the part when they go back to the hotel Sorry if you wanted to actually read something where they were shopping)

Gabriella dropped all of her bags next to the door.

"Gabriella!" Troy said, coming into the room. "Did you buy the whole mall or something?"

"No," she replied. "Sharpay did,"

At that moment, Sharpay walked in, her hands full of bags. Ryan followed her, fully loaded with bags.

"See?" Gabriella said. "I told you she bought the whole mall,"

"How are you gonna get that back home?" Troy asked, scratching his head.

"I'll buy a new suitcase," she said, dropping the bags on the floor.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you want to read the shopping bit, just PM me and I'll give it to you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter (Even though there weren't many of you. I'm not complaining, at least I got more than 1 review). Okay, I know I forgot my disclaimer, but, here's my disclaimer for the WHOLE story: **I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. ONLY MY OWN IDEAS AND VERY ODD IMAGINATION. **There. Here's chapter 2.

"Exactly how much money do you have?" Taylor asked.

"Daddy gave me his credit card and he said I can use it to buy whatever I want," Sharpay said, fishing the credit card out of her purse.

"Ooh look!" Kelsi said. "It's gold!"

"How come you got a credit card?" Ryan whined. "I want a credit card!"

"Daddy gave it to me because I am RESPONSIBLE," Sharpay said, putting it back into her purse.

"But I am responsible," Ryan said, crossing his arms. "R-E-S-P-O-N-S-B-L!"

"Ryan, you spelled responsible incorrectly. It's R-E-S-P-O-N-S-I-B-L-E" Sharpay corrected. "Besides, who thinks that nearly burning down the house is responsible?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"See?" she said. "Burning down houses is not responsible Ryan,"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did he just stick his tongue out? At me?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella and Troy nodded.

"That's it!" She yelled.

Sharpay took one of her pillows and repeatedly hit Ryan on the head.

"Pillow fight!" Kelsi yelled.

She took her pillow and threw it at Jason, who picked it up and threw it at Gabriella.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, taking the pillow and whacking Troy over the head.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to defend himself. "I didn't do anything!" 

Troy grabbed one of Gabriella's fluffy pillows and blocked her. Zeke was crawling around on the floor, trying not to get hit but one pillow came flying at him and knocked him over. Sharpay was walking backwards trying to fight off her brother and tripped over him.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head. "That hurt,"

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked, sounding very worried.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, getting up.

She was surprised that Zeke was being so caring. Zeke touched her head and she winced. He shook his head.

"Come on, we need to get you an ice pack for that," he said.

"Wait, wait, wait. First you can bake and now you're a doctor?" Sharpay asked. "There's no way,"

"Yes there is," Zeke said, sitting down on one of the beds. "My mom owns a bakery and my dad, he works at the hospital,"

"Okay, now I believe you," Sharpay said, touching her head again. "Now can we go get an ice pack?"

"Sure," Zeke said, standing up again.

They walked out the door together.

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Gabriella asked, sighing.

"Maybe," Jason replied. "They could walk back into the room holding hands and we could pester them,"

"I'm gonna talk to Zeke about this," Troy said. "He knows he loves her. And we know it too,"

He walked past Gabriella and tripped over her leg, landing on top of Sharpay who had just walked into the room with Zeke.

"Holy st!" Sharpay exclaimed as Troy fell on top of her.

Troy immediately rolled off of her and apologized. He ran out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked as Troy zoomed out the door.

"No!" Sharpay said, wincing as she tried to get up. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him! My ankle! My ankle!"

Sharpay started sobbing and the ice pack fell off her head.

Troy rushed out of the room and out of the hotel. He sighed. He decided that he would walk around for a while, to clear his head. As he neared the park, he ran into some girl and accidentally knocked her over.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said, helping her up.

"No, no, it's okay, I should have watched where I was going. I'm rea-" she began, brushing off her skirt.

"Alexa?" Troy asked, sounding very surprised? "Alexa Hamilton? Is that you?"

"Oh my god!" Alexa exclaimed. "Troy Bolton! It's you! I haven't seen you in, like, 10 years!"

They hugged each other and smiled.

"Umm, do you wanna go get lunch or something?" Troy asked. "That is, if you haven't had lunch yet. I mean, it is already 1:30,"

"No! I mean, of course I'd like to go to lunch. I haven't had lunch coz I was busy uhh, doing stuff," Alexa said, picking up her sunnies.

Troy and Alexa walked to the nearest restaurant and sat at a table outside. A waitress soon came up to them and asked what they wanted, but she said it in French. Troy was puzzled.

"Ahh, I see," the waitress said. "You don't speak French, do you?"

Troy shook his head and so did Alexa.

"Alright," she said. "What would you like?"

"Could I please have the seafood platter?" Troy asked.

"And can I get the spaghetti bolognaise?" Alexa asked.

"Sure," the waitress replied. "That comes to a total of, in dollars… $11.45,"

Alexa took out her wallet.

"Hold on, Alexa," Troy said, taking out his wallet. "This one's on me,"

He handed the waitress a 20 dollar bill.

"Thank you," the waitress said, handing Troy his change.

"Thanks, Troy," Alexa said. "But I could have paid for that myself,"

"I'm the man here, and I don't want you spending all your money," Troy replied. "So, what brings you to good ol' Paris?" 

"Well, I came here to visit my dad," she said, putting her purse away.

"Cool," Troy said.

"Hey, anyone know where Troy went?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope," Chad replied, not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Okay,"

She took out her cell and rang Troy's number. No answer. She tried again but there was still no reply.

_Maybe he turned it off,_ Gabriella thought.

"Umm, guys," Gabriella said. "I'm just gonna go look for Troy,"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan said, taking one look at Gabriella.

She waved to him and he waved back. Gabriella walked to the boys' room and knocked on the door. No body answered.

_I guess he's not there, _she thought.

Gabriella made her way to the street and looked around. No sign of him. She checked the park and the outside of the mall. Not there either. She spotted him talking to a girl with wavy blonde hair at one of the restaurants near the hotel. He was apparently eating lunch with her. She felt tears well up in her eyes and ran back into the girls room and flopped onto her bed. She began sobbing. Taylor jumped up and ran over to her, kneeling next to her bed.

"Hey, hey," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I bet it was Troy," Sharpay said, smirking.

"Yes, Sharpay, it was Troy," Gabriella said, wiping away her tears.

"Well, what did he do this time?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied.

She whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Alright," Taylor said, getting up. "Guys, can you please get out?"

Chad stood up. He signaled for Ryan and Jason to come with him. The two followed him into the room next door.

"Okay," Taylor said, kneeling beside Gabriella's bed again. "What happened?"

"Well, Alexa," Troy said. "I gotta go now. It was nice seeing you again,"

"Thanks for having lunch with me, it was great seeing you too," Alexa said, standing up.

Troy stood up and began walking away. He turned one last time and gave a small wave. She waved back and smiled.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed. "Give it back! I thought of this first,"

"Well, thinking about eavesdropping on Gabriella isn't cool," Ryan said, crossing his arms and plopping down onto his bed.

Jason handed the glass cup back to Chad and sat next to Ryan. Chad sighed. He put the cup onto one of the bedside tables.

"What d'you wanna do?" Chad asked.

"It was nothing really," Gabriella said, clinging to her pillow. "I just saw him eating lunch or something with a girl,"

"Did you recognize her?" Sharpay asked. "Coz if you do, I'm gonna give her the worst beating EVER!"

"No, no, no!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It was nothing really, Sharpay, I'm just…"

"Hahaha," Taylor laughed. "Gabby is jealous!"

"No I'm not!" Gabriella said, throwing the pillow at Taylor.

"Yes you are!" Taylor shrieked as the pillow connected with her face.

"Gabby's in love, Gabby's in love!" Sharpay and Taylor chanted.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly the door opened and Troy walked in. The girls immediately stopped and just looked at him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but my internet was stuffed so I couldn't post it. Please review!  I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. So since I didn't update sooner, here's a little snippet from my next chapter:

Gabriella pushed past Troy and ran away as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs until she reached the top. There were a couple of benches overlooking the town and spread throughout the whole complex were plants of all different varieties.

Sitting on one of the benches was a guy who had short, spiked up black hair and electric green eyes.

"Hey," Gabriella said, finally realizing she wasn't the only one up here.

The guy turned around a looked directly at Gabriella.

"Hi," he said, taking off his hood. "Umm, I'm Seth,"

"Gabriella," Gabriella replied, walking closer to him and extending her arm.

They shook hands and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those people reading my story. Here's chapter 3! Hold on, since I can't be bother sending the shopping bit to people separately, I'm gonna put it before chapter 3, which'll be after I stop drabbling. Personally, I think it's gay.

The gang walked into the mall, which was full of teenagers, mothers and whining children. The girls rushed off.

"I guess we better go," Ryan said.

"Why?" Zeke asked, looking puzzled.

"Because we just lost the girls," Chad said, sitting on the bench nearby.

The guys ran off but had to come back because they lost Chad. They finally found him in front of an ice cream parlour and then went off in search of the girls. They soon found them at a clothes shop, trying on new dresses.

"There you are," Jason said, running over to them.

"Do you think this looks good?" Taylor asked, looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, it looks great!" Gabriella complimented, looking at her.

"Hey, Kelsi!" Sharpay called.

Kelsi looked up from the ground.

"This would look great on you," she said, handing her a red dress.

"Really?" Kelsi asked. "I mean, I don't have enough money to buy it,"

"Yeah, but I do," Sharpay scoffed, taking out the credit card.

"No, you don't have to," Kelsi said, handing the dress back.

"But I don't have to," Sharpay replied. "I want to,"

Kelsi sighed. There was no use arguing now. She sat back down and stared at the ground.

1 and a half hours later…

Most of the boys were sleeping on the bench next to Kelsi. Troy's eyes were drooping and Chad was snoring on Jason's shoulder and Jason was also asleep. Ryan was curled up like a cat, asleep, and talking. Zeke was just sitting next to Kelsi, occasionally talking to her.

"No! Gimmie back my donut!" He mumbled, rolling over.

He fell off and landed with a thud. Jason woke up immediately.

"Hya!" He yelled, making karate moves.

In the process of getting up, Jason knocked Chad over and he fell like a domino into Troy. He fell off the side and woke up.

"Huh? What's happening?" He asked, his eyes all red.

He stood up and walked to the other side of the bench. He saw Ryan on the floor, still sleeping. Kelsi yawned.

"Can we go do something else?" Kelsi asked, getting up and stretching.

"Okay, okay," Sharpay said, putting the black dress back.

She, Taylor and Gabriella paid for their clothes and walked over to the half asleep boys.

"Wake up!" Taylor screamed.

Chad woke up immediately.

"We're still in this freaking mall?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded.

Ryan was still asleep on the floor so Sharpay poked and prodded him still he was awake. (Just like what little kids do to your pets. Poke, poke. Prod, prod. Pull the tail, pull the tail) He sat up, but then fell back down again.

"I need help," Ryan whined.

Sharpay and Gabriella pulled him up to his feet and they went to the food court. Chad had a happy meal from McDonalds, Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay had subway and Troy, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason grabbed a couple of pizzas and shared them.

After their lunch, they headed back to the shops. The boys, plus Kelsi, who hated clothes shopping, went to the arcade.

Very many, many, many, many, many hours later, they all headed back to the hotel.

Chapter 3

Gabriella pushed past Troy and ran away as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs until she reached the top. There were a couple of benches overlooking the town and spread throughout the whole complex were plants of all different varieties.

Sitting on one of the benches was a guy who had short, spiked up black hair and electric green eyes.

"Hey," Gabriella said, finally realizing she wasn't the only one up here.

The guy turned around a looked directly at Gabriella.

"Hi," he said, taking off his hood. "Umm, I'm Seth,"

"Gabriella," Gabriella replied, walking closer to him and extending her arm.

They shook hands and smiled.

"So… why are you up here?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, you know, just to think clearly," Seth said, looking out towards the scenery. "Why are you here?"

"Err… to think, mainly. Clear my head," Gabriella said, taking a seat next to him.

Seth studied her face closely.

"No, you just broke up with your boyfriend, didn't you?" Seth asked.

"What? I don't even have a boyfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Seth said, shaking his head.

"So, why are you in Paris?" Gabriella asked, sensing that the subject needed to be changed.

"Holiday," Seth said, looking towards the ground. "You?" 

"Same," Gabriella replied, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Cool, where are you from?" Seth asked.

"New Mexico," Gabriella said, putting her knees back down.

"I'm from New Mexico!" Seth exclaimed, looking up at Gabriella.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah, I go to West High and I'm on the basketball team. Captain of it, actually," Seth said, smiling.

Gabriella looked shocked.

"Did I say something?" Seth asked as he looked at Gabriella.

"Umm… my friend, well, not really my friend, is Troy Bolton and I'll probably get badly hurt if he sees me with you so I umm, should really get going," Gabriella said, hurriedly getting up. "It was nice meeting you, Seth,"

"You too!" Seth replied as Gabriella went down the stairs. :Gabriella! Wait!"

Gabriella raced back up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?" Seth asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure," Gabriella said, waving.

"Wait!" Seth yelled again.

Gabriella walked back and sat on the bench with him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll come pick you up," Seth said.

Gabriella nodded.

"Which room are you in?" he asked.

"Room number 24," Gabriella said. "Bye,"

She headed into the lift and it went down. It stopped and Troy walked in. There was a bitter silence. The lift came to a stop again and Alexa walked in.

"Hey!" Alexa said, giving Troy a hug. "Why are you here?"

"I'm staying in this hotel," Troy replied as the doors closed.

"That's nice," Alexa said. "I'm staying here too,"

The lift went down again and suddenly jerked. Troy held onto Alexa to keep himself steady. Gabriella fell onto the floor, her heart breaking as she saw Troy's arms go around Alexa's waist. The lift came to a stop and Gabriella stood up again, holding back her tears.

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah," Troy replied. "Gabriella? Are you okay?"

Gabriella ignored him. Troy sighed.

"Gabriella, why aren't you talking to me?" Troy asked.

Alexa looked between the two of them, utterly confused.

"Just shut up Troy! I hate you! I hate you!" Gabriella screamed.

She slumped onto the floor and started silently sobbing. Alexa looked at her worriedly.

"Do you have a cell phone on you, Alexa?" Troy asked.

Alexa handed him her pink phone. He called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey, dude, we're stuck in an elevator," Troy said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Can you get us some help?"

"Okay, just hang on," Chad said, hanging up.

Troy gave the cell back to Alexa and sat onto the floor. After about half an hour, the door was broken open and they ran out.

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna have to leave it there coz I have no idea what to write next. If anyone has ideas, please send them to me. Thanks to those reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, thanks to all those who reviewed and here's chapter 4

Gabriella ran straight out of the lift and up the stairs. On her way to her room, she ran into Seth. He caught her just before she fell.

"Whoa, sorry. Sorry," He said. "Gabriella? What's wrong?"

Seth could see the tear stains on her face and her eyes were all red from the crying.

"Nothing," Gabriella said, wiping her eyes. "Nothing,"

"Come on, it can't be nothing. I mean Gab-"

"I told you it was nothing," Gabriella said forcefully, pushing past him.

Seth just stood there with a shocked look on his face.

Gabriella pulled her knees up to her chest. She was in the corner of the girls' room, silently crying. Gabriella heard the door open looked up. There stood Troy, looking directly at her.

"Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let it win now. Thought you should know, I tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know," he sang softly.

Gabriella stood up and ran towards him. He engulfed her in hug.

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright," he said soothingly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Troy said, letting go of her.

"It's just, when I saw you eating lunch with that girl-" Gabriella began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up," Troy said, holding up his hands. "You saw me eating lunch with Alexa?"

"Yeah, whoever she is. Well, I got all jealous and… oh no," Gabriella said. "I gotta go,"

She walked as quickly as she could out of the room.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy called out. "I-"

Troy sat on one of the beds.

"I love you," he mumbled.

Seth frowned. He had just heard Troy say he loved Gabriella.

_No, Gabriella is mine, _he thought.

Seth smiled at the thought of having Gabriella as his girlfriend. He walked away, not knowing that Taylor was around the corner spying on him.

"What does he think he's doing?" Taylor muttered.

Taylor walked into the room, noticing that Troy was there.

"Oh, umm, hey Troy," she said casually, digging through her suitcase. "What are you in here for?"

"I was talking to Gabriella." He said, standing up. "Well, I'll leave you here,"

Troy rushed out the door.

"He was what?" Taylor asked, still rummaging through her bags. "I got it!"

She held up her recorder (No, not the instrument recorder, the one that record things that people are saying).

_Now all I gotta do is get Troy to say he loves Gabriella! This plan is foolproof! _She thought.

Taylor hid it in her purse and walked out of the room. On her way out, she saw Sharpay walk down the hall, her arm and Zeke's arm interlocked.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed.

Taylor rushed off to find Gabriella and tell her.

"Gabriella!" She yelled. "Where are you?"

Gabriella rushed down the hall.

"Here I am!" She said happily.

"Why are you so… happy?" Taylor asked.

"Why?" She asked, frowning. "Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"No, no, no," Taylor said. "Guess what I saw!"

"What? What?" Gabriella begged.

"I saw Sharpay and Zeke walking down the hall and their arms were… linked!" Taylor explained.

Gabriella squealed.

"Wait till I get to her!" Gabriella said. "She'll get it for saying I loved Troy!"

"But, I thought you did," Taylor said, thinking.

Gabriella groaned and stormed off.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is so short, but I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since I said that this chapter was going to be longer, it will be! (P.S. If you are reading, please just leave a review, even if it just says 'update'. Please? I don't even thinki I got any reviews last chapter. Otherwise, the thingo is stuffed.)

She decided she'd go get ready for her date with Seth, since it was nearing 5:30. Gabriella turned and went into the room she shared with the girls. She had a long shower and dried her hair. Gabriella put on a pair of skinny jeans and long, strapless, black shirt. She added some red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, whatever else you she uses and some heels. At about 6:30, she was finally ready.

Sharpay walked in and gawped.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to dinner," Gabriella replied, fixing her earrings.

"With who?" Taylor said, following Sharpay in.

"I know! I know!" Kelsi said, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Who?" Taylor and Sharpay asked, eager to know who it was.

"That guy that she was talking with up on the rooftop!" Kelsi said happily.

"How'd you know that?" Gabriella asked.

"I went up and talked to him after you left," Kelsi explained, settling down.

"Alrighty, well, Seth should be here any minute now," Gabriella said.

As soon as she said that, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella walked over to the door and opened it slowly. She sighed, seeing that it wasn't Seth, but Troy.

"Umm, hey," He said, looking her up and down. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Gabriella said, leaning on the door.

"Okay… I'm just here to apologize," Troy said, fiddling with his fingers.

"What for?" Gabriella asked.

"I dunno," Troy said.

"Then why are you apologizing?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

"Hey!" Seth called as he came up the hall.

"Well, I better go," Troy said, motioning towards Seth.

Gabriella nodded and Troy headed to his own room. As he got inside, Seth came up to Gabriella.

"You look hot," Seth said, looking at Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, blushing the slightest bit.

Troy was watching them flirt through the slightly open door. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were also listening, as their door was open.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Gabriella said, waving to the girls.

She shut the door and walked off with Seth. Troy was filled with anger, but most of all, jealousy. He was the one that was meant to be with her. He was the one who was supposed to hold her hand, to talk to her, to go out with her on Friday nights. But most of all, he felt like he needed to be the one to love her. He shut the door and sank down onto the floor.

"Poor guy," Chad said. "He must be going through a lot. Gabriella going out with a guy who he doesn't even know,"

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him," Jason said.

"Hey! Quit pitying me!" Troy yelled. "I can hear you!"

"Sorry, dude," Chad said quickly.

"Jesus, this is killing him," Zeke whispered.

"I know," Ryan whispered. "I can just picture him stabbing himself in the heart and then twisting the knife,"

"Dude," Chad said, speaking normally. "That's just gross,"

"Hey, this story is about gore, isn't it?" Ryan asked.

"No, it's about drama and humor and something else that I forgot about," Zeke said.

"Love and romance," Jason said.

"Right, that," Zeke said, clapping his hands. "Right, enough about this, back to the actual story,"

(Sorry, I was just getting a little off track then)

"What would you like?" A waiter asked Gabriella.

"Could I please have the dinner special?" Gabriella asked.

The waiter nodded.

"And you?" He asked, motioning towards Seth.

"I'd like the salad and steak," Seth said, handing him back the menus.

"Okay, you're orders should be here soon," the waiter said, walking off to the kitchen.

"Have you told Troy that I was on the Knights?' Seth asked, looking directly into Gabriella's eyes.

"No, why would I?" Gabriella replied.

"Nothing, just thought you would. Troy always does stuff to our team," Seth said.

"No, no, no," Gabriella said, shaking her head. "Troy would never do that. You must have been mistaking him for Chad or something; he's the prankster, not Troy. At least I don't think it's Troy. No, it can't be,"

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly.

"We caught him on camera, shoving slugs into our sneakers," Seth explained. "We got one of your school's decathlon members to do it,"

"You mean, one of our team members?" Gabriella asked.

"You're on the decathlon team?" Seth asked, spluttering on his wine.

Gabriella nodded. Seth looked mortified.

"What?" Gabriella asked angrily, noticing the look on his face "Don't you date decathlon members? Or geeks as you people like to call us?"

"No, Gabriella," Seth stammered.

"Do you or don't you?" Gabriella asked.

"I can if I want to it's just – "Seth managed to cough up.

Gabriella stood up and walked back to the hotel. She walked into her room and cried.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi said, jumping off her bed as soon as she heard the door open. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Gabriella mumbled. "I'm just gonna go to sleep,"

A/N: Sorry, but I'm gonna leave it there. Please review! P.S. Tell me if you want anything to happen in this story, or PM me if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi. It's me again. My apologies. There were a couple of people that reviewed, I just found out before. I know I haven't updated for a while, but my computer just, died. On with Chapter 6.

Gabriella slumped onto her bed and fell asleep. Troy barged into the room.

"What'd that bastard d-"he yelled.

"SHHHH!" The girls exclaimed, pointing to the sleeping form of Gabriella.

"Oh," Troy said, quietening down. "Do you know what happened?"

They shook their heads.

"Never told us," Taylor said.

Gabriella shifted and Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all held their breath. Luckily, she stayed asleep.

"So, I'm just gonna leave," Troy said, heading back out the door.

He shut it slowly and carefully, making sure it wouldn't wake Gabriella up. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor soon fell asleep.

"Wake up, girls!" Chad yelled, banging a pan and a spatula together.

"Huh?" Gabriella grumbled, getting up. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Troy said, following Chad around with an eggbeater.

Taylor woke up and frowned.

What's with waking me up?" she asked.

Sharpay woke up next, with messy hair. She yawned. Kelsi woke up and stretched her arms.

"Come on," Ryan said. "I want to go now,"

"Go where?" Kelsi asked.

"To the buffet," Ryan replied. "Can we go now?"

"We haven't even gotten out of bed yet, you dufus," Gabriella said, standing up.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor stood up.

"Now you have," Ryan said, pointing to the other three.

"Grrr," Gabriella said, walking to the bathroom. "I bags the shower!"

They all eventually had a shower and brushed their hair and all the other junk they do. Afterwards, they headed to the buffet.

"Look!" Kelsi pointed. "Real food!"

"What do you mean 'real' food?" Sharpay asked, grabbing an apple.

"Well, a lollipop and whipped cream for breakfast isn't all that healthy," Kelsi said, referring to what Troy had given them for breakfast the morning before.

"Yes it is!" Troy argued. "Lollipops are as healthy as things get!"

"Tch," Sharpay said, grabbing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. "This is so not good for my figure,"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Stupid, stupid girl," she said, grabbing a plate and digging in.

After breakfast, they went to go sight seeing. On a bus. A double decker bus. Which is a very big bus.

"Hey!" Ryan said, pointing. "There's the Eiffel Tower!"

They all took photos and looked around.

"I think my feet are dead," Zeke said.

"But you didn't even do any walking," Sharpay said, putting her camera away. "All you were doing was sitting on a bus and watching these boring little things go past you,"

"Yeah," Gabriella agreed.

"See? Gabriella's with me," Sharpay said, sitting on her bed.

"No, no, I'm not with you," Gabriella said. "I was with Zeke. My feet are aching,"

"Fine," Sharpay said, sitting down. "I'm hungry,"

"Sharpay, it's not even nine yet, you fool," Taylor said, crossing her arms.

"So?" Sharpay asked. "If I'm hungry, I'm hungry,"

"Then let's go have a, uh, very early lunch," Jason said, heading for the door.

"Or we could have some lollipops," Troy suggested.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Right," Troy said, leaning against the wall. "No more lollipops. Got it,"

Troy stuck his thumbs up and grinned stupidly.

"Idiot," Gabriella muttered.

"I have super hearing!" Troy yelled. "And I heard that stupid remark, Gabs,"

_Gabs? He's never called me that before. No ones ever called me that. No one except… no, I mustn't cry. Not now, _Gabriella thought.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, staring at Gabriella's glazed eyes. "Hey, Gabs! Heads!"

Gabriella ducked and Troy laughed.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, standing up straight again. "What's happening?"

"You just… blanked out," Troy replied, still trying hard not to laugh. "And then I said 'heads' and you ducked,"

As soon as he said that, he burst out laughing.

"Haha," Gabriella replied comically. "That's so funny,"

RING RING!

"That's mine," Gabriella said, fishing out her cell phone.

She answered it.

"Gabriella?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Seth," He said.

"Oh, hi," Gabriella replied, glumly.

"I am so sorry about last night, I truly am," Seth said. "I'd just like to repay you by taking you out to dinner tonight,"

"Umm, I'm not sure," Gabriella said.

"Please?" Seth pleaded.

"Fine, but only because you said sorry," Gabriella muttered.

"Alright, so, I'll pick you up at 6?" Seth asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said. "Bye,"

"See ya later,"

Gabriella hung up and put her cell back into her purse.

"Who was that?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhh, no one in particular," Gabriella said, leaning back on the wall, but unfortunately missing the wall entirely and landing on her butt. "Owww,"

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked; being the gentle guy he is.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella said, glaring at Troy who was trying so very hard not to laugh.

She stood up and rubbed her butt.

"You sure?" Kelsi asked, stepping closer.

"Yep, perfectly," Gabriella replied, sitting on her bed and wincing.

Luckily, no one noticed.

A/N: Thanks to those few that are reviewing but thanks to everyone reading. If you do like my story, please tell me and I may continue.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter has ideas from the brilliant mind of… kae-thinks-of-u! I give you a big thanks and here's chapter 7!

Later on…

"Urgh!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What am I going to wear?"

"What?" Sharpay asked, walking through the door. "You going out? Again?"

"Yes!" Gabriella screamed.

"Whoa, girl," Taylor said, coming through the door with a coffee. "You need to quieten down. Besides, where are you going?"

"Out on a date," Gabriella mumbled so she wasn't heard.

"Where?" Taylor asked, sitting on her bed.

"Nowhere," Gabriella sighed.

"I got it!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You're going out… on a date!"

"How'd you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Just guessed," Sharpay replied, checking her nails.

Troy walked into the room.

"Do you guys have any flour?" He asked.

"No, why would we have flour?" Kelsi asked.

"Dunno," Troy replied. "Just checking,"

He u-turned and left for the boys' room.

RING RING

Troy answered his cell and found out that it was Alexa.

"Oh, umm, hey Alexa," He replied, turning the doorknob.

"Hey Troy," Alexa said. "Do you wanna go out to dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said, walking into the room and silencing the guys. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No thanks," Alexa said. "Just meet me at Moon-dance, bye,"

"Right, see ya," He said, handing up.

"Who was that?" Chad asked.

"No one," Troy replied, looking for some clean clothes.

"Right, where are you going?" Jason asked.

"No where,"

"You're going somewhere," Ryan said, stealing Troy's pillow and whacking him over the head.

"No I'm not!"

The girls heard some commotion in the room next door so they barged in and were met by three pillows being hurled at their faces.

"Owww!" Taylor shrieked. "What was that for?"

The boys pointed to Ryan.

"He started it!" They chorused.

That caused a ruckus and staff members barged in to see what was happening. Taylor made up some silly excuse, ending with 'and that's why I like microwaves'. They glared at everyone menacingly and then left.

"Phew," Gabriella muttered, heading out the door. "Oh no! It's 5:40! Seth's gonna be here any minute!"

Troy thought for a moment.

_Seth? Who's he? God dammit! Alexa! I've gotta get ready! _He thought.

"Yeah, I gotta get ready too," Troy said, straightening his shirt.

Troy walked into the bathroom with his clothes while Gabriella went into the girls' room. She had a quick shower and put on a black dress and applied her make-up. Within two seconds, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Gabriella yelled, answering the door.

"Hey Gabriella," Seth said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you! These are beautiful." Gabriella said, handing them to Taylor. "Do you wanna go now?"

"If you're ready,"

Halfway through their meal, Gabriella spotted someone very familiar sitting in the seats opposite them. She squinted and noticed that it was Troy and that mystery girl. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them out.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, noticing the change in Gabriella.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine," She said, turning away from him.

"No, what's wrong. You can tell me," Seth said soothingly.

Gabriella sighed and pointed to the table across from them.

"Troy Bolton!" Seth exclaimed. "I gotta run!"

Troy spun around after hearing his name He saw Gabriella with… Seth Mathers!

"Seth!" Troy yelled, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date," He said.

Gabriella's tears began to fall. Seth looked behind him and saw that Gabriella was crying. He sat next to her, his arm around his waist and his other hand wiping away the tears.

_I want to be the one doing that, _Troy thought. _Not him._

Gabriella stopped crying and Troy narrowed his eyes. He looked at Seth carefully.

_No, no, no… Seth from West High! _He thought.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled angrily. "What are you doing with this trash?"

"I'm going out with him!" She screamed. "Why do you care? You've got your friend over there!"

She pointed over to Alexa who was looking around, wide eyed. By now, everyone, including all the waiters, waitresses, kitchen people and cookers were looking at this scenario. Troy looked crestfallen.

"But, Gabriella…" He trailed off. "Alexa is just one of my friends from primary school. I just couldn't believe she was here, we just went out to catch up,"

"Oh," Gabriella said, facing Alexa. "I'm sorry,"

"It's no problem, just a misunderstanding,"

Seth and Alexa exchanged looks. They both walked out of the restaurant together, leaving the two to sort out their own problems.

"C'mon," Troy said. "Let's go,"

Gabriella smiled as they walked out together. Troy led her up to the balcony up the top of their hotel.

"Troy," 

"Yeah?"

"I'm so, so, sorry, it's just I, I wasn't thinking clearly and I…" Gabriella sighed. "Was so jealous,"

"You? You were jealous? You were jealous of Alexa?" Troy asked

Gabriella nodded and blushed.

"Only a little. No, maybe a little more, but-"

Troy cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, sending sparks of electricity running through their bodies. Gabriella was surprised but responded by kissing back. Troy pulled back and smiled. They walked down to their floor together, and walked into the boys' room. Everyone was asleep. The girls on the couch and the boys on their beds.

Troy put his finger on his lips and signaled to the girls room. They quietly tip toed out and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

Sharpay woke up and stumbled out of the boys' room and into the girls' room. She gasped once she walked in. She woke up everyone else, bar Troy and Gabriella. They walked into the girls' room quietly and smiled.

"Finally!" Taylor exclaimed.

This caused them to stir.

"Shhhh!" Everyone else whispered.

Gabriella woke up and looked around.

"What the-" She said, finding herself in Troy's arms.

She remembered the night before and smiled.

"Wake up lover boy," Chad told her.

She nodded and shook Troy till he was awake.

"Morning… everyone," Troy said, looking up.

The two stood up and stretched.

"Let's go get breakfast," Gabriella suggested.

Everyone murmured and followed Gabriella out of the room.

3 weeks later…

"C'mon," Troy said. "We have to catch a plane soon,"

Gabriella smiled. Troy was now officially her boyfriend because he asked her a few days ago.

Flashback.

"_Gabriella?" Troy questioned._

_Gabriella turned to face him._

"_Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked hopefully._

_Gabriella nodded and followed him into the boys' room._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked._

_He took off the ring he wore when they first met. A gold ring with a red stone._

"_Yes! Of course!" She said, extremely happy._

_He smiled and slid the ring on her finger._

End of flashback.

Neither Troy nor Gabriella ever heard another word from Seth or Alexa since that night at the restaurant.

"Gabriella?" Troy said. "Come back down to earth! Gabriella!"

Gabriella shook her head and looked at Troy.

"C'mon, we have to go now, they just called us,"

Gabriella dragged her suitcases over to the thingo.

They found their seats, which were conveniently next to their friends, and each others. They sat down.

"Prepare for take off," The captain commanded.

Gabriella clung onto the seat tightly, shutting her eyes. Troy remembered how she was afraid of flying and he put his hand over hers.

"It's okay Gabriella," He soothed. "In a few seconds, we'll be 30 000 feet up in the air,"

"Not. Helping," She mumbled, smiling.

"And we're up,"

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and let go of the seat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella responded.

Troy leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," He said, kissing her again.

"And I love you too, Bolton," Gabriella said, smiling and kissing him once more.

Troy started kissing her neck and Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Eww!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Disgusting!"

"It's okay babe," Zeke said. "You've already been through that,"

Sharpay smiled and kissed Zeke on the nose. Chad and Taylor watched the couple make out.

"They need to do that in private," Taylor said, disgusted.

"Yeah,"

A/N: Please review, I'm thinking of ending the story soon. Please tell me if you want it longer! (Just tell me if you want me to make this a short story or something longer) P.S: The next chapter may take a while for me to post because I have tests and other stuff for school to revise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, this chapter might be getting a bit… plane-falling-down-ish. Here goes…

Kelsi sat silently next to Jason, reading her compositions.

"So, are you planning to try and get one of your compositions in for next terms musical?" Jason asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Umm… I might," Kelsi said softly, not thinking that Jason would care about her compositions.

"That's cool," Jason replied, standing up. "I just gotta go pee,"

"Urghh," Kelsi said, making a disgusted face. "You didn't need to be so specific,"

Jason grinned. He walked through the aisle and into a toilet cubicle. Kelsi smiled and continued reading and checking her written music. Suddenly the plane tilted and Kelsi screamed, holding onto her music tightly.

Jason looked into the mirror and suddenly the plane jolted. He gripped onto the sink tightly, not wanting to fall over.

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand tightly. The jolt scared the living daylights out of her. Her breathing went to a slower pace and she loosened her grip on Troy's hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, just as long as – "

She was cut short by the plane tilting at a fast speed. Everyone screamed. The toilet door broke off and Jason came flying out of the toilet, gripping onto a seat near Kelsi. The plane was going down at a sickening speed. Gabriella screamed and the gas mask things came out. Everybody grabbed them and shoved them on. Gabriella looked over at Troy, a worried expression on her face.

"You'll be okay. I promise. I love you Gabby!" He yelled.

Gabriella nodded and shut her eyes tightly and began screaming. The plane landed in the water with an enormous splash and Troy turned to see that Gabriella was unconscious. He ripped his gas mask off, took Gabriella out and swam out of the plane since there was a giant ripped bit where the plane nearly tore in half.

He looked around, Gabriella in his arms and saw that there was an island nearby. Troy took a deep breath and began swimming towards it. Other worried people, which included the rest of the gang, followed him shakily.

They reached the shore, panting, and lay on the sand. Troy lay Gabriella down carefully, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Gabriella?" He asked. "Are you awake?"

Gabriella sat up and looked around her.

"W-w-w-where are we?" She stuttered.

"We're on some sort of… island," Troy said, sitting down next to her and holding her tightly.

She gasped and saw that the rest of the group were still safe. Gabriella kissed Troy softly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled because she knew that the love of her life was still alive.

"Do you wanna go see everyone else?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella replied standing up.

They walked over to the rest of the gang who were in the shade of the nearby trees.

"Are you guys okay?" Troy asked, sitting down next to them.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Except Ryan. He has a couple of nasty scratches here and there," Chad said.

"I'm so glad that all of you are safe," Gabriella said, sitting next to Troy.

"Me too," Sharpay agreed.

"Taylor's lucky to be alive," Chad said. "There was this huge suitcase was about to hit her but it kind of missed and hit the guy in the next row,"

"Is he okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Nope. He's dead," Taylor replied. "I heard his neck go crack,"

"Eww,"

"So, how are we gonna get off this huge sand ball?" Sharpay asked.

"I have no idea," Troy said. "For now, we're gonna have to live. I'm gonna go out there and see if the are any suit cases I can find,"

"We'll come with you," Chad, Ryan and Jason said.

"I'll stay with the girls," Zeke said with a reassuring smile. "I'll look after them,"

Chad, Ryan, Jason and Troy swam away and dived into the ocean.

"Do you guys wanna go exploring?" Taylor asked.

"Alright,"

"C'mon, follow me," She said.

They followed her into the forest and a few metres away, Gabriella spotted something.

"Are they…?" She asked.

"My suitcases!" Sharpay squealed.

She ran towards them and hugged them.

"Well, at least now Sharpay doesn't have to go foraging for clothes," Gabriella said.

"Look over there," Kelsi said. "I think its part of the plane,"

She was right. It looked like part of the plane tore off after all.

"Hey, we can make shelter things out of the plane bits," Gabriella suggested.

"We'll have to get the stuff when the other guys get back though," Zeke said. "I won't be able to lift it by myself,"

They got back to the sand and saw that people were swimming in and bringing luggage out from the water. The plane didn't land very far away from shore so the luggage mustn't have gone very far and they could reach it. Troy came back and threw a couple more bags onto the growing pile.

"Everyone wanted to help," Troy said, nearing the girls and Zeke.

"That's great," Gabriella replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now, do you want to help us over here?"

"With what?"

"Follow me,"

The girls led him to the plane parts and he looked at them oddly.

"You want me to help you with this?" He asked.

"Help us lift them there," Sharpay informed him. "Gabriella said we could make shelters out of them,"

"Great thinking Gabs!"

"Thanks!" 

"But first we're gonna need to break them down because we can't lift that one big piece," Troy said. "I'll go back and get the hammer I found,"

Gabriella nodded. He came back with a couple of hammers and a knife. Troy and Zeke started breaking down the plane into small, but not really small, bits. A size that they could use to build their shelters with. (Like in Lost, if you watch it)

Sharpay and Gabriella helped each other carry them to shore, while Taylor carried one by herself, stopping every now and then. Soon after, all of the pieces were at the shore and all the luggage that was found had been claimed.

Gabriella sat with Troy and everyone else for a while, trying to clear her mind. Thoughts such as 'Are we going to die?' or 'Will we ever get off this island?' were running through her head.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that I loved you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, smiling.

"I love you too, Troy," She replied, kissing him passionately.

"So," Troy began after their kiss. "Do you wanna start building our shelter?"

"'Our' shelter? Who said I was gonna be in a shelter with you? I was thinking of being with Ryan," Gabriella said, looking dreamily at Ryan.

Troy looked devastated.

"I was just joking!" She said, looking at his face. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Troy smiled and walked over to the pile of metal and picked up four large pieces.

"Where do you want to build it?" He asked.

"Anywhere would be fine," She said, rummaging through the suitcases of the people who didn't make it.

She found rope, plastic sheets and a couple of metal poles through the wreckage. She walked over to Troy who tried to build it. He failed miserably and Gabriella tried.

She made it perfectly, tying the rope tightly and making sure everything was stable.

"How'd you do that?" He asked amazed.

"I watch TV," Gabriella said, walking over to help Ryan with his shelter type thing.

She soon came back, as Ryan had gotten the idea.

"Let's go get our stuff," Troy said.

Gabriella walked back over to where they had left their things. They gathered them and went back to their shelter. Gabriella and Troy opened their suitcases and lay them in the sun, as all over their stuff was wet. Troy took two towels and lay them on the sand. He lay on one and signaled for Gabriella to come over. She smiled and sat on the other one.

Gabriella lay her head on his chest and he started stroking her hair.

"We'll get through this," He said softly into her ear. "Together,"

"I know we will," Gabriella said, looking deeply in his eyes.

"You guys!" Chad yelled. "Stop being lovers for a while and help us over here! We found something!"

Gabriella and Troy stood up and rushed over to them.

"What did you find?" Troy asked Chad.

"A hut," Chad said. "It's a bit further in the forest,"

They followed him into the forest and he took them to the hut.

"Why is there a hut over here?" Gabriella asked.

"Why did you bring us here?" Troy asked.

"You go in and see if there's anything, or anyone in there," Chad said, opening the door.

"You're going with me," Troy said.

"Fine, fine," 

"If you're going," Gabriella said. "Then I'm going,"

"No, no, no, Gabriella," Troy said. "You stay here. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Okay," She said, backing away from the door.

Chad and Troy walked into the hut nervously.

"Hello?" Chad called out. "Is there anyone in here?"

His voice echoed in the empty hut.

"I guess not," Troy said, turning back to the door.

"Look!" Chad said excitedly, tugging on Troy's shirt. "A fridge!"

"What?" Troy asked, turning back around.

There stood a fridge. He cautiously approached it and opened it. There were cans of food and tons of other foods. Fruits, vegetables, meat, and everything.

"Dude," Chad said. "We have to give this to everyone else,"

"No, if we bring it out there, it'll all go rotten," Troy said. "If anyone wants food, they just have to walk here and get it,"

"Alright," Chad agreed. "So we just have to tell everyone?"

"Yep,"

"We better go back and tell everyone," Troy said.

"Okay,"

They walked directly to the door and told the others to spread the word. (Of if you want food, you have to go to the hut to get some, but don't take all of it. After all, it is only temporary)

"Troy?" Gabriella wondered, walking on the edge of the forest. "Where are you?"

Troy walked up to Gabriella and smiled.

"I was just helping those other people over there get their camp set up," He explained. "Do you think we'll ever get off this bloody island? I mean, we haven't even been here for a day bu-"

He was cut short by Gabriella wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer and their kiss became more heated. Sharpay and Ryan watched from afar.

"Do you think they're gonna get it on?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe," Sharpay replied, sorting through her clothes.

Gabriella and Troy finally pulled back and smiled.

"Wow. That was…" Troy began.

"Cool," Gabriella ended.

"Do you wanna go look around?" Troy inquired.

"Yeah,"

Troy and Gabriella wandered into the forest, arms linked.

"Wait," Sharpay said, thinking. "If we're on a deserted island… that means… NO! No mall!"

"Sharpay, it's okay," Ryan hushed. "We'll get off this damned thing soon,"

Sharpay lay on the sand, hands over her face.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabs?"

"Did you bring your bag?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a drink. Do you have one in there?" She asked.

"Here," He said, taking the bag off his shoulders.

He opened it and took out his bottle of water. Gabriella took it from him and gulped some down.

"Didn't know you were that thirsty," He said, putting it back in his bag.

"I wasn't," She said. "I'm just tired,"

"We can rest for a while, or go back if you want," Troy suggested.

"nah, it's okay, I'll just rest here for a while,"

Troy sat on the ground and told Gabriella to sit on his lap. She did so and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Gabriella replied, stopping.

She pushed him gently against the tree trunk and her lips crashed against his. Troy replied by getting deeper and deeper into the kiss. They stopped to catch a breath every once in a while.

"I. Love. You," Troy said in between kisses.

"I. Love. You. Too,"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They pulled apart quickly and looked around for the source of the noise. There stood Sharpay, screaming her lungs out.

"There's something!" She screamed. "Over there!"

Sharpay pointed over to some clumped bushes. Troy stood up and examined them.

"There's only a wild dog there, Sharpay," He said. "Nothing to be afraid of,"

"But that's it!" Sharpay exclaimed, pointing to it.

"You're scared of a wild dog?" Gabriella asked, amused. "Oh God…"

"No!" Sharpay screamed. "A little. Maybe. Okay, okay. A lot,"

Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "No one else knows,"

Gabriella laughed even harder. Sharpay groaned and stormed off.

"Gabs, you got her," Troy said, leaning back against the tree.

"Yep. Sure did,"

Chad came out from behind a clump of bushes and smiled.

"What are you doing this far in the forest?" He asked.

"Uh, you know, just looking around," Troy replied casually.

"Right," Chad said sarcastically. "More like getting it on," He muttered.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that last comment. What did you say?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I just said how… cool this forest is," Chad lied.

"How odd," Gabriella said.

A/N: Lame ending, but, you know, I didn't know HOW to end it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: No idea what to say. Except for the fact that one person got to me and this story is now a crossover.

"I'll just be leaving," Chad said, turning around and heading back.

"What do you think he was really doing?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Spying on us," Gabriella replied, resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

After a while, Troy broke the silence.

"Do you really love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Gabriella said, smacking him playfully. "Why else wouldn't I?"

"Ryan," Troy muttered in a small voice.

"Oh, Ryan. Troy, what I said before about Ryan isn't true. We're just friends, nothing more," She said. "But you and me, we're together. Forever,"

"I love you," Troy said, happily.

"No, I love you more," Gabriella whined.

"We love each other more than Chad loves food," Troy said.

"And you know that's a lot," Gabriella laughed. "I just realized that I'm hungry,"

"Okay, let's go to that hut," Troy said, leading the way.

Gabriella followed, almost tripping over a log. They soon arrived at the hut and Troy walked in carefully. He opened the fridge and Gabriella took out a can of spaghetti. Troy grabbed a fork, cleaned it and handed it to her. She ate it slowly, slurping the sauce down.

"You ready to go now?" Troy asked, chucking the can out.

"Yeah," Gabriella mumbled. "I'm just feeling a little… queasy, that's all,"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella said, walking out. "Let's just go back,"

The couple walked out together and were met by two people having a fight.

"No!" The girl yelled. "Josh! We are stuck on an island! With no food, water or anything! We're gonna die!"

"Maggie," Josh said calmly. "Don't worry, we'll find a way off this island. Okay?"

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll never be like that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, never ever like that," Troy replied, smiling.

Gabriella gave him a light peck on the lips and smiled. The two people that were fighting had suddenly come up to them.

"Uh," Josh began. "Do you know where we can find food?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "You can either go looking for it or go in that hut over there and look through the fridge,"

"Thanks," Maggie said. "I'm Maggie and this is my brother, Josh,"

_Ah, that's why they were fighting. Brother and sister, _Gabriella thought.

"Come on Gabs," Troy said, holding her hand softly. "We should get back,"

Gabriella nodded slowly and they both began walking in the direction of the beach.

"Jason?" Kelsi asked.

"What's up?" Jason asked, coming over to her.

Kelsi kissed him quickly and blushed.

"Whoa," Jason said, obviously amazed. "Well, I've been meaning to say this for a long time and well… I love you,"

"Jason, I love you too," Kelsi said, softly, looking down at the book she had found.

"What'cha reading?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Some book I found," Kelsi replied, still not looking up.

"Oh," Jason said. "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Why not?" Kelsi said happily, standing up.

Jason smiled and took her hand, leading her along the beach.

"Zeke!" Sharpay whined. "I'm cold!"

"Here," Zeke said, wrapping his coat around her.

"Thanks Zeke," Sharpay said, holding the coat around her.

"It's no problem," He said, I'll go get some stuff so we can make a fire,"

"Alright,"

Zeke walked over to the forest and looked around for large sticks.

"You know where Troy and Gabriella have gone?" Chad asked.

"No, why?" Taylor asked.

"I found them in the forest, doing stuff,"

"Really?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"Well, from my point of view…"

"You were spying on them?"

"No, not really," He looked over at Taylor. "Yes, I did,"

Gabriella and Troy finally arrived at their camp and saw the others around the fire. They joined them and sat close together, under a blanket. Suddenly, everyone heard a loud bark and a dog ran out of the forest. Sharpay and many other girls screamed.

"Hey! Vincent! Get back here!" A girl with blonde hair said, running out of the forest.

Another woman and 6 guys followed her out of the forest and froze, horrified, when they saw everyone from the latest plane crash sitting around a fire.

"Who the hell are you guys?" One of the guys asked roughly.

"Plane crash," Jason mumbled, looking out towards the sea.

"Y-y-you mean…" The other woman said. "You just had a plane crash?"

Everyone nodded.

"We're survivors from a plane crash as well," Hurley, the big guy said. "I'm Hurley,"

"Sayid,"

"Locke," The bald, old man said.

"Kate," the other girl said.

"Sawyer,"

"Jack,"

"Charlie,"

"And I'm Shannon," The blonde girl said.

"Come on," Jack said. "You guys better come back with us,"

Troy asked everyone if they wanted to and most said yes. Troy agreed with the majority of the people so they all stood up and followed the others into the forest.

"So," Sawyer said no emotion on his face. "What flight were you on?"

"Oceanic Flight 819," Kelsi said softly.

"Ahh, the Oceanic," Sawyer said, now grinning. "We crashed on this god damn island on one of those,"

After the long journey back to their side of the island, Kate, Sawyer and Jack handed everyone drinks and offered them a seat by the fire.

"Hey girls," Sun called out. "Come over here,"

Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor stood up shakily and walked over to the other women.

"Claire, Kate, Shannon, Rose, Ana, Libby, Nikki, Juliet, Danielle," Sun said, introducing them all. "Danielle? Where'd you come from? And I'm Sun,"

Danielle shrugged and wandered off back into the forest, where she first came from.

"Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and Sharpay," Sharpay said, smiling.

"Nice to meet all of you," Gabriella said, also smiling.

"You too," Claire said, picking up Aaron from his cot.

"So, how long have you been on this island?" Taylor asked.

"For a while now," Rose replied.

"Over a year, actually," Libby corrected.

"Over a year?" Sharpay asked, her eyes wide. "With no mall? How do you live?"

"Oh, you'll learn to live too, Sharpay," Shannon said, laughing.

After a while of talking, Sawyer came up to them and put his arm around Kate's waist.

"Quiet bunch of kids these are, aren't they?" She asked him.

"The other guys' opinions don't say so. That blonde one, Sharpay I think, they say she's the loudest of them all," Sawyer said, pointing over to Sharpay who was laughing.

"Yeah, I think so," Kate whispered quietly. "She seems to be the only one talking actually,"

"Yeah, well, we better get going," Sawyer said, taking a step back.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"We need to start making these guys a home, Freckles," He said. "There are like, 20 or so of 'em altogether. We need to get goin',"

"Oh," Kate said. "I just gotta go now. We need to start making you guys some shelters. We have some leftover stuff over there we could use,"

The girls nodded. Kate followed Sawyer over to where the rest of the guys were.

"C'mon guys," Troy said. "Let's go check on the girls,"

The boys nodded and followed Troy over to where the girls were.

"Hey, Gabs," Troy said as they neared them.

"I guess we'll leave you to it," Ana said, walking off with the others.

"Hey, babe," Gabriella said as Troy engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

She laughed as he put her down.

"Looks like we're not gonna get home for a while, huh?" She asked, kissing him softly.

"But we'll live," Troy said, pulling back for air.

"Ahh," Juliet said. "They look so cute,"

"Well," Ana said. "We should go over there and help the guys," 

"Stop!" Gabriella screamed. "Stop it!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," He said, continuing to endlessly tickle her.

"I'm sorry!" She said in between laughs.

"There," He said, stopping.

Gabriella leaned against a tree and huffed.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Exploring!" He yelled back, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Wait up then!" She yelled.

Zeke stopped and turned around as Sharpay ran towards him. They continued to walk around, stopping to look at things, like sticks and leaves.

Ryan sat on a hill, overlooking the ocean. A girl around his age walked up to him and sat down. Ryan turned towards her but looked back out again.

"So, what are you doing up here by yourself?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, I was just walking around and needed a break," Ryan said, facing away from her.

"Cool," She said. "I'm Jane,"

"And I'm Ryan," Ryan said, shaking her hand.

He smiled and Jane looked away.

"Why were you on the plane?" Ryan asked her.

"I was going to visit my dad in Albuquerque," Jane said. "My parents split up and my dad moved. All the way from Paris to Albuquerque,"

"Oh, sorry," Ryan said sympathetically. "I was going back to Albuquerque from my holiday in Paris with a few friends. Were you on the plane with anyone?"

"No," She said. "I was on the plane alone,"

"What's your last name?" Ryan asked.

"Bolton," Jane said quietly.

Ryan frowned.

"B-b-but…" He stuttered. "Hold on. How old are you?"

"16,"

"Do you have a brother?" Ryan asked.

Jane nodded and Ryan gasped.

"His name's…"

A/N: There. I'd like to leave it there. Please review! And I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks, but I'll try and work on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers of this story! I have absolutely nothing to say except that I am extremely happy to hear that Zac and Vanessa are now OFFICIALLY dating!

"His name's Troy," Jane said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

Jane nodded once again.

"Here," He said. "Follow me,"

Ryan grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her along. They arrived at the beach, in front of Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy, Troy, Troy," Ryan said, panting.

"Yes Ryan?" Troy asked, looking at the girl who he was holding.

"I have something to tell you…" He said. "Come here,"

He let go of Jane's hand.

"Is this your sister?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know,"

"Troy?" Jane asked.

"No, no, no. Jane?" Troy said, amazed. "You found my sister! How'd you find my sister? How'd you know she was my sister?"

"Over there…"

Gabriella stood there, stunned.

"So you have a sister, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "How come you never told me?"

"Actually, I never got around to telling you," Troy said. "No one knows, except for my mom and dad. Not even Chad knows,"

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said, introducing herself.

"Jane,"

"You have explaining to do," Gabriella said, pulling Troy along into the shade of the trees.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it goes like this. My dad got together with my mom. The mom I have now. They had me, but then they split up. Dad got together with some other random woman and they had Jane. But then my dad broke up with her and she kept Jane. My dad soon got back together with my mom, but my real mom doesn't know about Jane. Only her mom does. Which makes me Jane's half-brother," Troy finished with a frown. "And even I don't get what I just said,"

"I think I do," Gabriella said, thinking hard. "Well, okay, let's get back,"

Troy and Gabriella walked back over to Ryan and Jane, who were both talking quietly. They didn't notice that Troy and Gabriella had returned until Troy cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey," Ryan said, turning to face them.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the jungle and everyone stopped and looked towards the sound.

"Wha…wha…what was that?" Sharpay asked, sounding very scared.

Nobody answered her but kept staring into the jungle, backing away slowly. The noises grew louder and Sawyer and Kate crouched down, taking their guns out of their jeans. Sharpay stared at Kate then Sawyer then the guns and almost screamed before Locke put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…." He said softly and she nodded, and he let go of her.

Kate and Sawyer crept slowly towards the jungle, the loud noises getting louder still. When they entered the jungle the noises stopped, but then started a few seconds later, louder this time. They walked around, and the camp watched them uneasily. When Kate walked around a tree she screamed, and Sawyer went after her.

The camp heard gunshots and other noises but then there was silence. Then the monster sounds started up again. Jack, Locke and Sayid had already sprinted into the jungle when they heard Kate scream, but they came back a couple of minutes later looking frustrated

"Sayid, grab the rest of the guns, Locke, we need to get ready to go as soon as possible!" Jack yelled, running to the medical tent.

Troy ran up to Jack and watched him grab things and stuff them in a bag.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Something grabbed Kate and Sawyer out there, we need to find them before they get killed," He said, putting the backpack on his back.

"Can I help?" Troy asked

"No, I'm not putting another life in danger, 3 is enough," he said, walking out

"But I know how to use a gun, please, let me help!" he pleaded, and Jack stopped walking and looked at Troy

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, knowing he was gonna regret it

Troy nodded and Jack reluctantly handed him a gun, looking into the jungle as they heard the monster noises again

"Thanks," he said, stuffing it into his jeans.

"Troy! Where are you going?" Gabriella cried

"I'm gonna save Kate and Sawyer," he said

"Troy, we need to go!" Locke shouted from the tree line where Jack and Sayid were standing with him.

"I love you and I promise I'll be back," Troy said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then running up to them

"I love you…" Gabriella whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Troy and the others ran through the jungle, following the faint sounds of the 'monster'. Nobody spoke as they ran, but suddenly Troy tripped and landed on something hard. He gasped in pain and put his hand on his stomach. When he pulled it back he saw blood and gasped again. Jack ran down to him, gently turning him over.

"Go find them, we'll catch up!" Jack said and Sayid and Locke ran ahead.

Jack ripped open Troy's shirt and looked at a small stick that had lodged itself into Troy's stomach.

"You okay?" Jack asked Troy as he reached into his bag.

"Yeah, actually, it's surprisingly not as painful as it looks," Troy said almost happily.

"Not usually a good sign," Jack said worriedly, shining a torch over the wound.

"Isn't it?" Troy asked and Jack shook his head.

"Just try to stay awake okay?" Jack said, looking in his bag again.

Troy nodded and sighed, breathing in slowly and raggedly. Suddenly they head footsteps

"Jack?" he heard Locke call.

"I'm over here," Jack yelled back and they saw Locke and Sayid appear. "We need to get him back to camp,"

Locke nodded and came forward, gently picking Troy up and heading towards camp. Jack and Sayid followed him and when they reached the beach they took Troy to Jack's medical hut/tent.

Gabriella and the rest of the 819 survivors ran over and Gabriella screamed.

"Troy! Oh my god, what happened?" Gabriella asked, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Get them away from here and tell them everyone what happened," Jack said to Sayid and Locke as he started looking around for things in his bag.

They nodded and started to move them out of the way and back into the main part of the beach.

"What happened?" Charlie asked them worriedly.

"There was an accident. Troy fell and has a stick lodged in his stomach," Locke said, rubbing his bald head and sighing.

Charlie nodded and walked away, heading for Claire's tent.

"Claire?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?" Claire appeared with Aaron.

"I'm gonna go over to help that kid," He said. "Just stay here and stay safe,"

Claire nodded and looked down at Aaron. Charlie ran back over to Locke and stood, waiting for instructions.

"Charlie, you stay here and make sure he stays awake," Locke said. "I'm gonna go over there and look for Sawyer and Kate, then I'll get Jack back here to help. Whatever you do, don't let him fall asleep,"

Charlie nodded and saluted as Locke ran back into the forest.

"So…" Charlie began nervously. "Do you like cows? I mean, do you like bands?"

"Yeah, some bands," Troy said, wincing.

"Have you heard the band called Drive Shaft?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Troy said. "There was some news on that actually. They said the bass player's gone missing," 

"Do you know any of their songs?" Charlie questioned him.

"A couple," Troy muttered.

"Like what?"

"Umm… You All Everybody," Troy said, looking down at his stomach.

"Do you know the bass player?"

"No,"

"Well, I'm him,"

"You're Charlie Pace?" Troy asked, sitting up but laying back down again as he couldn't stand the pain.

"Sure am," Charlie said, grinning.

"Awesomeness," Troy said, smiling.

Gabriella ran up to Troy, her face stained with dry tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked, fear creeping up in her voice.

"I'm fine,"

"Troy, how can you be fine?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, you have a stick, in your stomach. That's gotta hurt. And I can't stand seeing you in pain,"

"It's no problem Gabriella," Troy assured her. "I'll be fine as long as I don't do anything and sit here being bored and stuff and you know, just being…"

Gabriella cut him short by kissing him softly. He gave her a 'what-was-that-for?' look.

"You were blabbering," She said, sitting on the ground next to him.

Charlie saw that the two would probably want to talk alone so he told them that he'd better get back to his tent. He left and Gabriella frowned.

"Is it just me, or does he not like me?" Gabriella asked.

"I think it's just you, babe," Troy said, laughing. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts,"

"What hurts?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Haha, got'cha," He said, sitting up straight.

"Not funny," Gabriella said hotly. "I thought you were in pain,"

She turned away from him and huffed.

"Aww," He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry,"

Gabriella looked him in the eyes and stood up.

"How do we go to the bathroom?" She asked inquisitively.

"Behind a tree, I suppose," Troy said, shrugging.

"Urghh," She groaned. "The sooner we get off this island, the better,"

She stormed off in search for Claire and a way to go to the loo.

"Girls," Chad said, walking up to Troy. "They're annoying aren't they?"

"Sometimes," Troy agreed. "But not that often,"

"You're some strange, weird kid, Troy," Chad responded.

"Well, for one, I love Gabriella, and two, Sharpay is really the only one who pisses people off," Troy said.

"Hmmm," Chad thought. "I think you have a point there, captain,"

Troy nodded and turned in the direction of the forest.

"Do you think they've found them?" He asked.

"Found who?"

"You mean you don't know?" Troy asked. "You didn't hear?" 

Chad shook his head.

"Kate and Sawyer were taken by something or someone in the forest," Troy told him.

His eyes widened.

"Are they dead?" He asked in shock.

"I dunno," Troy said sadly. "I honestly don't know," 

"Claire!" Gabriella yelled. "Claire!"

"Yes, Gabriella?"

"Uhh, I have a serious problem," Gabriella said quietly.

"And what is this problem?" Claire asked.

"How do we go to the bathroom?"

"Ahh, well, you have to umm…"Claire began.

Gabriella gave her a look urging her on.

"Uhh, you have to, see, you have to… go to the hatch," Claire said, putting Aaron back in his cot. (In this, the hatch never imploded)

"Right, what's the hatch?" Gabriella asked. "Where is it?"

"Umm, I could go down with you if you want," Claire said.

Gabriella nodded. She led her down to the hatch and pointed out to the toilet. Gabriella rushed off and shut the door.

Jack, Locke and Sayid looked at their surroundings, following footsteps that they had spotted a while back.

"What's that?" Sayid asked, pointing to something shimmering in the light.

Jack approached it and touched the wall it was on, pulling away some of the branches and vines.

"Here!" Jack called to them, opening a door.

They entered the place carefully, their guns in their hands. As they walked around a corner Jack saw Kate and Sawyer sitting back-to-back, tied up to each other.

"Wait, it seems to easy…." Sayid said.

"Doesn't matter, if anyone comes, shoot them," Jack said, running up to them and untying them.

He looked over both of them and as he finished Sawyer woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head

"You tell us," Jack replied, looking around. "I'm gonna look around for supplies, take Kate and go,"

Sayid, Locke and Sawyer looked at each other and then at Jack, but then Sawyer picked Kate up and they walked outside. Jack came out moments later, carrying a bag. They walked back to camp in silence, and when they arrived Jack ran to where Troy was.

Sawyer placed Kate on the table next to Troy's and sat on the chair, watching as Jack inspected the wound.

"I'm gonna have to pull it out now, otherwise it wont heal properly." Jack said and Troy nodded worriedly

"Can you get Gabriella?" Troy asked Sawyer and he nodded, taking one more glace at Kate and then running down the beach.

"Gabriella!" he called and Gabriella ran to him. "Jack's gonna take the stick from Troy,"

"Oh no…." she said, her hands going to her mouth.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the tent

When they reached it Troy was breathing raggedly.

"Gabriella," Troy breathed

"I'm here baby," she said softly, grabbing onto his hand as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm…okay." He said in between breaths

Gabriella nodded and bit her lip.

"You ready?" Jack asked Troy

"I'll never be ready, but go ahead," he said, bracing himself.

Jack nodded and placed his hands around the stick.

"Three…two…one!' Jack said, pulling the stick out

Troy groaned in pain and fell unconscious and Gabriella screamed. Sawyer stood up and walked next to Gabriella, handing Jack a cloth that he asked for. Jack worked quickly, stitching up the wound and wiping the blood away. He looked over at Troy and panicked.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked worriedly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sawyer, get her out of here," Jack said,

Sawyer pushed Gabriella away but she pulled away from him and saw Jack performing CPR. She choked back a sob and fell to the ground in shock. Sawyer lifted her up by the shoulders and she cried on his shoulder as he dragged her away, sitting her down a couple of meters away.

She flung her arms around him as she cried and he looked at her awkwardly, but hugged her back slightly. Sawyer stood up after a little while and walked over to where Kate was stirring. He picked her up and placed her near Gabriella then headed back to the tent.

Suddenly Troy gasped and started sucking in huge amounts of air.

"That's it, keep breathing," Jack said happily

"Gabriella!" Sawyer yelled "Come here,"

Gabriella shook her head and kept crying, so Sawyer walked up to her and dragged her to the tent, where Troy smiled up at her.

"TROY!" she screamed, running to him and kissing him

"Hey darlin, I'm back," he said, coughing

Jack and Sawyer left them and walked up to Kate, who was sitting in the sand.

"What happened?" she asked, standing up shakily

"Troy died and then came back…" Sawyer started

"What?' Kate asked, confused

"Kate! You're alive!" Claire screamed, running up to her and hugging her

Kate smiled and watched as Charlie and Aaron slowly walked towards them.

"Guess what!" she exclaimed

"What?" Kate, Jack and Sawyer asked

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

A/N: Fabulous. I think I'd like to leave it there. Please tell me if you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter 11, I think. Remember, Claire just told everyone she was impregnated.

Kate gasped.

"Really?" She asked, amazed.

Claire nodded and they hugged. She pulled away and looked over to the medical tent. Kate looked over as well and smiled.

"So he survived," Claire said, smiling.

Kate nodded and they both went to see how he was doing.

The next morning…

Kate rushed out from her tent and ran to the jungle. Sawyer stepped out from his tent and heard throwing up noises from within the jungle of mystery. He ran to where Kate was and raised his eyebrows.

"Throwin' up, hey?"

"Uhh, no," Kate replied, leaning against a nearby tree.

He took a look behind a bush and raised his eyebrows again.

"Don't you lie to me, Freckles," Sawyer said.

Kate frowned.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, Sawyer," Kate retorted. "I was just feeling sick,"

"Righto,"

Kate walked off back to the beach in a huff.

"Sounds like we got another case of pregnancy," Sawyer muttered under his breath, following Kate's footprints.

"Hey," He said, standing in front of Kate's tent. "You done anything lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me simplify this for you, sassafras," Sawyer smirked. "You gotten it on with anyone lately?"

Kate sighed.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" She asked.

"Coz people don't just suddenly get up from bed in the morning to vomit," He said sternly.

"Fine," Kate said, crossing her arms. "You think something's wrong with me? Let's go to Jack,"

They walked over to Jack's medical tent, where he was looking over Troy's stitches. He noticed them walking up to him.

"Anything you guys need?" He asked, letting Troy go, even though he had a hard time walking.

Gabriella soon arrived and helped him to their tent.

"Uhh, Sawyer here, thinks there's something wrong with me coz I woke up in the morning and then went to vomit," Kate told him. "I told him I only felt a bit sick,"

"Well," Jack said. "You could have some sort of flu, or virus, so we better check you out,"

He pressed his hand against her forehead and shook his head.

"You definitely don't have a fever," Jack said, as Sawyer walked out. "Have you been feeling sick a lot? In the morning's mostly?"

"No," Kate said slowly. "Jack! Are you implying that I…"

"I think you might need this," Sawyer said, walking back into the tent with a box in his hands.

He gave it to Jack and he smiled.

"I think this is just what you need," He said, handing it to Kate.

"You think, you both think that I'm… no way," Kate said, taking the box. "I am not pregnant,"

"Well, this test will reveal all," Jack said, wiping his hands.

Kate sighed and walked off to the hatch, shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Troy mumbled, lying back on the sand.

Suddenly, Troy groaned as a sharp pain spread throughout his body. Gabriella gasped.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jack said that they would happen once in a while," Troy said, almost inaudibly.

He took Gabriella's hand a smiled.

"I love you," He said. "And I would never lie to you. You know that?"

"Yes, I know," Gabriella said, nodding.

Troy gave her a goofy grin and Gabriella shook her head.

"This island's doing things to your head, Troy," She said softly.

Kate held the pregnancy test in her hands and cried. Sawyer walked over at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What's it say?" He asked.

She handed it to him and he smiled.

"I told you," Sawyer said, grinning. "Doc! We got some news!"

Jack ran over to them and asked what the news was.

"We got a baby," Sawyer said.

Jack was still confused.

"Jack," Kate said. "I'm pregnant,"

He remembered the test he gave Kate only moments ago and frowned.

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

Kate nodded slowly.

"Here," Jack said, sticking out his hand. "Give me the test,"

Kate handed him the test and he smiled.

"It's positive," Jack said. "You're gonna have a baby, Kate. But we still need to give you another test to make sure,"

Kate nodded and he gave the test back.

"Sawyer, do you have any more of them?" Jack asked.

"I have a few," Sawyer said.

"Good,"

He left it at that and walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"So, I better change your bandage," Jack said.

Troy nodded and sat down. Jack took off the bandage slowly and smiled.

"You seem to be healing quickly," He said. "I'm sure you'll be up and running in no time. Until then, you'll have to rest,"

He wrapped another dressing over and around the wound and let the two go.

The next day…

Kate, Sawyer, Jack, Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the jungle. They heard noises that sounded like screams and whinnies. Kate, Jack and Sawyer drew out their guns from their pockets but the other three didn't have any so they stayed behind them. The six of them snuck around a corner and saw about five people, with a horse.

One of them, a boy, was holding a bit of rope around the horse's neck and Gabriella gasped. The horse reared up on its hind legs and whinnied loudly. Kate ran towards the horse and stood in front of it. The horse (Which was a girl) immediately stopped, looking at her. Kate ran her hand along the back of its neck and carefully untied the rope. She looked at the bit where the rope had cut it. She turned around and saw the five people staring at her angrily, guns pointed straight at her.

Sawyer and Jack jumped forwards and wrestled them to the ground, ridding them of their guns. Troy stepped forwards to help them, but was pulled back by Sharpay and Gabriella. Sawyer and Jack picked up their guns and handed one to Gabriella, Sharpay and Troy. The others attempted to stand back up but were pushed back down by Sawyer. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jack and Sawyer all pointed their guns at them (Even if the girls didn't know how to use them).

"Don't shoot!" One girl cried, making Sawyer turn and point his gun towards her face. "No! Please! We're survivors of flight 815! We've been on this island for about a year and three weeks!"

"Yeah? Prove it!" Sawyer yelled, stepping closer and holding the gun at her head.

"Uh, it left at gate 40 and the plane split in two! Please! I'm begging you! Don't hurt us!" She screamed.

Sawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her up, noticing the tears running down her face.

"How old are you?" He asked, his tone softening.

"17," She whispered.

"And who are you guys?" Jack asked, pointing to everyone else.

The one that Sawyer was holding spoke up.

"I'm Kaylee," She said.

"Janet," Another girl said.

"Dylan," One of the boys said, still staring directly at Gabriella.

Troy noticed this and stepped in front of her.

"I'm Sam," A blonde girl said.

"Rachel," The girl who looked like the youngest said.

Gabriella stepped out from behind Troy and gasped again. Dylan looked closely at her face and shook his head.

"Do you know him?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"He used to be, um, we used to be, together," She said in a small voice.

Troy nodded and stepped to the side. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Sam asked Gabriella and Dylan. "Or are you just having a staring competition?"

Dylan turned towards her.

"I know her," He said, his voice showing no emotion.

"Come on," Jack said. "Let's get back to the camp,"

Jack led everyone to the camp and the other survivors gaped.

"We've been on here for over a year and we've never found this?" Janet asked, looking around.

"I guess not," Sawyer said. "Where's Kate?"

Sawyer ran back into the jungle but had no luck in finding her.

"Kate!" He yelled. "Kate!"

There was no reply. He tore off further into the jungle in search for her. Sawyer ended back on the shore, panting, still not being able to find her. Jack sighed.

"No luck?" He asked.

Sawyer shook his head. Jack nodded and ran back to where they had found the other survivors. He noticed a faint horse trail and followed it. It led far from camp. As he turned the next corner, he gasped.

"Ryan?" Sharpay called. "Ryan! Where the hell are you?"

She spotted Gabriella walking past so she ran to her.

"Yes, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Have you seen Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm, yeah,"

"Where?"

"You may not want to disturb them," Gabriella said. "They're kinda having a bit of private time,"

"Who?" Sharpay asked, clearly confused.

"Ryan and Jane," Gabriella said. "Well, I'm off. I have to go see Troy, again,"

Gabriella walked over in the direction of their tent and waved. Sharpay sighed. Where was Ryan when she needed him? She walked back to her own shelter and sat down.

Gabriella smiled. Troy was fast asleep in their tent. She lay down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

20 minutes later…

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, turning to face her.

He shook her slightly, trying to wake her up. She sat up slowly.

"Do you know if Ryan and Jane are you know, together?" He asked.

"I think they are," Gabriella said, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Damn," Troy cursed. "I hope he doesn't propose,"

Gabriella laughed.

"Well, do you want a Montez in your family?" She asked.

"Yes. Absolutely," Troy said, hugging her tightly. "And you know you'll be a Bolton one day. One day,"

Gabriella grinned and kissed him passionately.

A/N: Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to the few people that reviewed, they make me happy. Also, I'm sorry for the really long wait. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sharpay screamed. Gabriella jumped back and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry, I…" Sharpay said, trying to hide her laughter. "I'm gonna go now,"

She stalked off, leaving Troy and Gabriella to be.

"So, let me get this straight," Ryan said, utterly confused. "Troy's dad, your dad too, moved from Paris to Albuquerque after your parents divorce?"

Jane nodded.

"You are Troy's brother and you were going over to visit him, as a surprise for his birthday. Wow, I didn't know Troy's birthday was coming up soon,"

"Yeah," Jane said. "His birthday's coming up soon and if we don't get off this thing soon, we're gonna have to have a jungle bash,"

Ryan laughed.

"You know, in the last couple of days I've known you," He said. "I think, I really and truly think, coz I don't know if you do too, I think I've fallen in love with you, Jane,"

Jane stared at him in awe.

"I don't know what to say," She said in shock. "I mean, no one has ever said that to me before, no one, I mean I really like you too…"

"Shhh," Ryan said softly. "Look,"

The two watched as the sun sank into the cool, blue ocean. Jane sighed and Ryan smiled.

Meanwhile, back in Albuquerque…

"That's it!" Jack yelled.

"No, don't do it," Georgina Bolton said. "Their plane must have been delayed…"

"For this long?" Jack asked. "No, I'm calling the bloody police,"

He grabbed the phone off of the receiver and dialed 911.

"This is Jack Bolton. Where is Flight 819?" He asked, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"We have no idea where that Flight is," A lady said. "But we assure you, we have rescue planes and search engines looking for it right now,"

"Thank you," Jack said, hanging up, not caring about anything else.

"They haven't been found," He said shakily, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jason!" Kelsi called. "You hungry?"

"A little," He said, walking back up the shore.

"Then come with me to the hut," She said. "Please?"

She pouted and Jason sighed.

"Let's go," He said, helping her up.

Then walked to the ugly little hut and walked in. Kelsi grabbed some food out of the fridge and a couple of spoons and they walked back to camp.

"What did you get?" Jason asked, sitting down.

"A tin of fruit and a tub of yoghurt," 

Tom grabbed Kate roughly by her collar and shoved her in the cage.

"Don't you run away now," He said, walking off into the shadows.

Kate slumped against the cold, hard bars of the cage, admitting defeat.

Jack watched her from behind a large bush. He stepped out carefully and walked over to the cell.

"Kate," He whispered. "Kate,"

Kate turned in his direction and gasped. Jack covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head. He was hidden in a shadow of some sort and crouched down even lower.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Kate," He said quietly. "Now, can you get out through the top?"

"I think so," Kate whispered.

She climbed up to the top of the cage and squeezed herself out through the tiny bars on top. She jumped down quietly and the two ran back to camp, not knowing that someone was watching them.

Sawyer watched as Kate and Jack walked out of the forest, together. Inside, he was extremely jealous, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. He sighed in relief as Jack walked back to his tent and Kate walked to him.

"So, what happened?" Sawyer asked.

"Caught by the Others, stuck in a cage, being tortured by Tom, caught and saved by Jack, same old, same old really," Kate said, leaning against him.

He bent down slightly and kissed her.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Jack asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is this Mr Jack Bolton?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, it's Jack Bolton," He said, gripping the phone tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Flight 819 has been found and it's passengers, all the people on the plane, have not been found," She paused. "They are all presumed dead,"

Jack froze. He slammed the phone back down on the receiver and slumped down onto the floor, his head hung low.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Are you sure we're gonna get off this island?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled.

"Of course,"

"Coz, we've kinda been here for like, a long time," She said, shaking slightly.

Troy kissed her on the forehead and shook his head.

"Gabriella, we've only been here for a couple of days," He said. "Of course, we're gonna get off, coz this place is ruining my plan,"

"What plan?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, just the fact that this island has no private places which means we can't exactly do things coz of Sharpay and her huge mouth,"

Gabriella giggled and they walked over to the hut.

"Zeke!" Sharpay called.

"Yes, Sharpay?" He said, stepping out from the cool shade of the forest.

"Do you know where Ryan is?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

She kissed him lightly and ran off.

Zeke walked back into the forest and continued chopping up firewood with Chad and Jack, who had just arrived.

"Hey, Sharpay?" Taylor said. "Did you want to find Ryan?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Follow me,"

Taylor ran through the forest until they came to a clearing, in which they saw Ryan and Jane, fast asleep on the sand.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled

She shook him hard and he woke up.

"What?" He asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen my favourite top?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes," He said, yawning. "It's in the bottom of your white and pink suitcase,"

"Thanks," Sharpay yelled behind her as she ran back to camp.

Taylor shook her head as she made her way to Chad and Zeke.

Suddenly, a loud, mechanical roar erupted and Troy grabbed Gabriella, pulling her into the cool shade of their tent. Chad grabbed Taylor and pulled her down. Zeke ducked and Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryan and Jane ran into the jungle, leaning against the trees. The 815 survivors ran to their own tents, waiting silently.

A white mass of fur stomped out of the jungle, giving out another fierce growl.

"Polar bear!" Jack yelled.

He took his gun out from his pocket, just as Sawyer shot the polar bear straight in the head. Jack loaded his gun and shot it once more, in the heart, or where he thought it was.

The bear lurched forwards and fell with an almighty thump. Jack and Sawyer stepped closer cautiously. Jack nudged its' face with his shoe. It lay on the sand, lifeless.

Troy stepped out of his tent, with Gabriella attached to him.

"How the hell do you get polar bears on a freaking island?" He asked, bewildered.

"Don't ask," Jack said, putting his hands up. "What are we gonna do to this?" 

"We're either gonna eat it, or burn it," Locke said, walking out from behind everyone else.

"I suggest we burn it," Taylor whispered to Chad.

He nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to burn the god damn bear?" Sawyer yelled.

Most people, other than Locke, said yes.

After the burning of the bear…

"Polar bear really smells," Kelsi said, covering her nose and attempting to somehow push away the stench.

"Kelsi," Jason said, laughing. "If you don't wanna smell it, come into the tent,"

"Ahh, right," She replied, collecting her books and papers.

Jason held a flap open for her and she stepped in.

"Umm, Jason?" Kelsi asked.

"Mhmm?"

"How do I see?" She asked.

Jason uncovered a hole in the top and lit a fire.

"Thank you," Kelsi said, sitting underneath it. "You're really smart, for a basketballer,"

"Thanks," 

Jack noticed smoke coming out from one of the shelters and opened it.

"Whoa," He said, looking at the fire and the hole above. "How come we've never thought of that?"

Jason laughed.

"Smart idea, kid," Jack said, closing the flap and walking back to Locke.

"Freckles, you coming?" Sawyer asked.

"Coming where?"

"For a swim," Sawyer replied.

"Sure,"

Kate ushered him out of the tent and changed her clothes. They walked out into the blue ocean together, splashing, well; Kate was splashing Sawyer who was becoming pissed.

"Aww, look at them," Sharpay said to Taylor, nodding in the direction of Troy and Gabriella.

Taylor nodded. The four of them, Zeke, Chad, Sharpay and Taylor were sitting in the shade, watching everyone.

Troy was lying down near the shoreline and Gabriella's head was resting on his chest and it looked as if they were talking, quietly.

Charlie sat on a large rock, strumming his guitar and singing a song, one of Driveshaft's' songs, to be exact.

"Funny now, you finally see me standing here. Funny now, I'm crying in the rain. All alone, I try to be invincible Together now we can be saved," He sang.

"YOU!" A loud voice boomed from overhead.

A helicopter flew down slowly. Everyone cleared the area until it landed safely. A man jumped out from it and yelled.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Flight 815 survivors," Charlie said, leaning his guitar against a rock. "Who are you?"

"Some of us are 819 survivors!" Sharpay called out.

"But that can't be possible," The man said, deep in thought. "Everyone on those flights, both of them, were said to be dead…"

Gabriella gasped.

A/N: Sorry for the longish wait. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ahh! I'm extremely sorry for not updating for the longest time! Just so you know, this chapter is super short!

The man jumped back onto the helicopter and there was a rummaging noise. He came back out and leaned against the side.

"There are more copters comin'," He said, grimacing. "There's just one thing I don't get…"

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"How you guys survived," He replied. "I mean, this is a DESERTED island. It's supposed to be deserted. How'd you find food?"

"We looked in the jungle," Jack said.

"Locke hunted," Kate said.

"And we found a hut," Sawyer said, his arms crossed.

"C'mon," He said, uncrossing his arms. "Where's this so-called 'hut'?"

"In the jungle, dumb-ass," Sawyer said.

Troy walked into the jungle and led him to the hut.

"That's it?" The guy asked, motioning towards the huts' door.

"Yep, that's it," Troy mumbled, taking Gabriella back to the beach.

"Is it just me, or does that stranger seem a bit, odd?" Gabriella asked him, stopping at the last of the trees.

"Not just you, Gabs. Seems a bit odd to me," Troy agreed. "Maybe he's one of those 'Others' the guys were talking about,"

"Wait, if he was an Other, wouldn't Jack or Kate or someone have noticed tem?' Gabriella asked.

"Maybe he's another one, one they haven't seen," Troy suggested. "We should go tell them,"

"You know that I'll love you, whatever you do, right?" Gabriella asked, hands around Troy's waist.

"Yes, I'll love you forever too," He said, kissing her softly. "Jack!"

Jack made his way over to them and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"You know that guy; does he seem familiar to you?" Troy asked. "Like, one of the Others?"

"Umm, no. Doesn't look like any of them. Although, he could be one that's never been let out," Jack said. "I'll go check him out," 

He walked into the jungle and walked straight to the hut, where the guy was looking through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Looking at these foods,"

"And why are you looking at our food?"

"Because I wanna know when it expires," The man replied, taking out a can of sliced pineapple and checking the bottom. "Hey, these don't have any expiration dates,"

"I wonder why," Jack mumbled. "It's the God forsaken island,"

"I can take some of you back to planet earth now," He said. "Do you want me to?"

"Alright," Jack replied. "How many can you take?"

"About 8,"

"Go pick your eight," Jack said.

The man nodded and returned to the beach.

"I can take 8 of you back," He said. "Anyone willing to go?"

Sharpay screamed.

"Me! Pick me!"

Ryan sighed.

"If she's going, I'm going,"

"That's two," The man said. "You and you,"

He pointed to Gabriella and Troy.

"You wanna come?"

"I guess. Do you wanna go, Gabs?" Troy asked.

"I'll go," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Over there. The one with a blue shirt," He pointed over at Hurley. "Coming? There's more food in the real world,"

"Hey! That's an insult," Hurley retorted. "But I'll go with you,"

"Sawyer?" Kate whispered. "You wanna go?"

"If you wanna go, I'll come with ya," Sawyer told her. "We're comin'!"

"That's another two," The guy said. "One more, anyone?"

"Jane," Ryan said. "Do you wanna go back?"

"Umm, alright, since you and Troy are going, I'll come with you,"

"So, you're coming?" He asked, pointing to Jane.

She nodded and he signaled for them to come into the helicopter.

"All of you guys that aren't coming, there should be another 'copter coming. So, make some room,"

The eight going sat in spare seat and buckled themselves up.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"We'll see," Troy responded. "Just hang on, okay? And never let go of my hand,"

Gabriella nodded and kissed him lightly. He slipped his hand around her hand and held it tightly. The helicopter flew upwards and they left the island, or so they thought. Suddenly, a man wearing black came out from the back of the helicopter. In his hand was a gun.

"Freeze!" He yelled. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

He pointed the gun towards Sharpay's head.

"Shut up, all of you, or this girl gets it,"

He gagged them all, tied their hands together and shoved a bag over their heads.

"Nath!" He yelled. "Landing!"

"Okay,"

The helicopter flew down slowly, landing with a small bump.

"We've got some of them," Nath said to someone outside as he jumped off. "Help us get them in,"

A few people jumped on and led Kate, Sawyer, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Hurley and Jane to a cage. They shoved them all into one cage and pulled the bags off, untied them and let them take the material gagging them off.

"Now, all of you, don't do anything stupid, will you?" A man with grey-ish hair said, shutting the door to the cage and locking it.

A/N: Super sorry for not updating! My internet connection stuffed up and we had to fix it and it took time! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is super short!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to those people that reviewed my last chapter. I still feel bad for not updating for so long! Oh, and, another thing, there's just a few swear words in this chapter.

"Hey!" Troy yelled. "Come back! What are you doing to us!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm locking you in a cage! And if you don't shut your mouth, you're gonna die,"

Troy was about to say something, when Sawyer pulled him back and put his hand over his mouth.

"You don't wanna die young, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Then shut your fucking mouth," Sawyer pushed him away, and leaned against the bars.

Troy shook his head and walked over to the corner where Gabriella was. Gabriella sighed.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. No – we're gonna die," She mumbled.

"Don't say that. We're not gonna die. I mean, we are in a cage, but we're not gonna die, unless they feed us to sharks or something," Troy assured her.

"Oh, thanks. We're gonna get fed to sharks," Gabriella mumbled.

Troy placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you and I promise, we won't die,"

Gabriella forced a small smile and Troy kissed her forehead once again. Sharpay stood up and huffed.

"This is so not cool!" She exclaimed. "I can live with being on an island for a while, but this is too far! On an island, in a cage! Urghh!"

Kate gasped.

"What is it?" Sawyer asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"Over there," She pointed over to the bushes nearby, where someone crouched.

Jack crouch-walked out from behind the bush and spotted them in the cage.

"I'm gonna get you all outta there," He whispered.

Jack pilled something from out of his backpack.

"A flare gun?" Troy whispered harshly.

"That guy was in the hut and I took it from the helicopter," Jack mouthed.

Everybody nodded as Jack aimed into the sky to the west, away from the cages. He pulled the trigger and a flare shot out from the tip, showering the Others' headquarters with an orange flare. Jack quickly pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened the cage door.

"It also appears that he dropped his keys in the hut after I left," He said, grinning.

"What the fuck was that?" Nathan yelled.

"Sounded like a gun," Tom said, standing up and running out from the room. "Shit!"

"What?" Nathan asked as he stepped outside.

"They're gone, and so is our copter!"

"Sawyer," Kate breathed, puffing slightly. "Since when did you know how to fly a helicopter?"

"Since my dad died," He mumbled, landing on their island and jumping out.

"We can leave this island," Jack said. "There's a radio transmitter on this thing. We can contact other people and tell them that we're on this island,"

"Great! We should tell everyone else then," Ryan said, jumping off of the helicopter and telling other people.

Jack fiddled with a few knobs on the dashboard and a few seconds later, there was a crackling sound coming from the radio.

"Hello?" He spoke into the mouth piece.

"Captain Frank here," Another voice said.

"This is Jack Sheppard. We're survivors of Flight 815, and we need help!"

"That's impossible. Everyone on that flight died."

"There are survivors of Flight 819 here too," Jack said.

"Impossible," The other guy said. "We'll send a few copters down there as fast as we can,"

"Thank you, thank you," Jack said, sighing.

"We're getting' off this thing," Sawyer said, smiling.

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed. "I can go shopping again!"

Ryan shook his head and sighed.

"Did you hear that Gabriella?" Troy asked.

She shook her head.

"We're going home!"

Gabriella grinned and pushed Troy softly against the tree and locked her lips with his.

Soon, six choppers came down across the beach, knocking down most of the shelters.

"So, you guys are some survivors of Flight 815 and 819?" One of the pilots asked.

They all nodded.

"Well, hop on!" Said another pilot.

Everyone piled onto the helicopters and they left, to Australia.

"Hold on," Troy said, as they arrived. "This isn't where we're going. We have to go back to Albuquerque,"

The helicopters were surrounded by policemen and ambulances.

"Umm, excuse me, but are these the parents of anyone?" A police officer asked, motioning over to a group of parents next to him.

The gang nodded and ran over to them.

"Gabby!" Ms Montez exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're safe.

"Yeah, so am I," Gabriella said, hugging her mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Sharpay exclaimed, running to hug her mom and dad.

Ryan followed her, grinning.

"Kids!" They said happily.

"Jason! Kelsi!" Kelsi's mom called. "Over here!"

"Jason, your dad went on a business trip and he'll be back in a couple of days. You'll be staying with us till then," Kelsi's mom said.

Kelsi smiled at Jason and he grinned. Zeke stood glumly by the helicopter, as he hadn't seen his parents yet.

"Looking for us?" A voice behind him asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Zeke said. "I thought you weren't here,"

"Well, we are," Zeke's mom said, hugging her son.

"See Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Hmm?"

"We didn't die," Troy said. "Just like I said,"

"Yep, just like you said," Gabriella replied, breaking free from her mothers hug and taking Troy elsewhere.

She kissed him passionately and he wrapped him arms around his petite waist. Gabriella placed her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Troy pulled back grinning.

"Ahh, I love school holidays," He said as Gabriella giggled and leaned in again…

A/N: The end! Thanks to those who read my story!


End file.
